


North Star Shines Brightest At Night

by Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae



Series: RoTG AUs [1]
Category: Jack Frost (1979), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae/pseuds/Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North Star has been waiting in the moon for the night he can go to Earth and look for Sandy. But what happens when he finds out Sandy is with a certain winter spirit? And why does he have to be so damn cute? Is Sandy really over North Star? And where does Jack keep disappearing to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

North Star was excited. He had been waiting millennia for the night that Pitch was finally defeated and he could go down to Earth. He was practically vibrating from excitement and nervousness, his glow dimming and brightening sporadically. Nightlight was watching him with an amused and fond expression. Nightlight was the only reason North Star hadn't gone insane waiting. Finally, the moon rose over America, and Nightlight motioned for North Star to come closer. North Star floated over to him, and asked, "Is it time? Can we finally go?", his voice a mumble, which was about as loud as he ever got. He was daydreams and creativity, after all. His actions always spoke louder than his words.

Nightlight nodded, and a soft glow surrounded them. When it dimmed, they were in a forest, by a frozen pond. Children were playing on it, along with who North Star had learned were the Guardians. But one entity in particular caught his attention first. The white-haired boy with the startling blue eyes. He was cute! The thought brought a copper blush to his cheeks. Nightlight smirked at him with a knowing look, causing his normally silver skin to turn a deep bronze. The next entity to catch his attention also stole his breath away.

Made entirely out of golden sand, his little, gap-toothed grin lighting up his face, was Sandy. Just the sight of him made North Star stand a little straighter, smile a little wider, glow a little brighter, and made his heart flutter. Nightlight gave him an encouraging push towards the pond, and North Star walked slowly to the edge of the ice. In a barely audible voice, he said, "S-sandy...?" Sandy froze, turning slowly with a look of disbelief and hope on his face. When he saw North Star, he formed a picture of a compass star above his head and a question mark, the hesitation nearly audible. North Star was close to tears himself, and nodded, not trusting his voice to not come out as bells ringing again.

He saw Aster's shocked expression out of the corner of his eyes, but didn't care at the moment. Sandy zoomed into North Star, hugging him, and it was like a dam broke. North Star cried and cried, never making a sound, his face buried in Sandy's shoulder. His glow was flickering, he knew it was, but that was to be expected. It would worry Sandy, and he would make him eat moondust to get it going again, but he didn't care. He was here, with Sandy. The only thing he had wanted for millennia. And he wasn't letting go again.


	2. Chapter 2

"So...you're North Star?", Jack asked. North Star nodded, his cheeks turning copper under Jack's staring. "You don't talk much, do you?", he asked. "No, not really...", North Star whispered. They were back at the pole, the kids gone home after Aster and Tooth explained the situation. Nightlight was sitting next to Jack, looking faintly amused over North Star's discomfort.

Sandy was asleep in North Star's lap, which Jack hadn't seemed too happy about. North Star wasn't stupid. He had figured out that there was something between Jack and Sandy. He was a bit hurt that Sandy had moved on, but he also understood just as well. It was torture being apart from Sandy. He couldn't fault him for trying to move on.

Jack, on the other hand, was trying, and failing, to stay mad at Sandy. Sandy had told him about North Star, but he had promised that he was over him. Laying in his lap, fast asleep did not look 'over him'. But...Sandy had the cutest little smile on his face, and he had looked so happy to see North Star again...Jack just couldn't stay mad at him. And he was finding it difficult to be mad at North Star too. He was just too cute for his own good.

His cheeks were just the perfect shade of copper to compliment his silver skin. And those eyes...'No, no, stop it. You are supposed to be mad at him, not fawn over those bright, silver eyes, wavy, silver hair, and those perfect, bow-shaped lips...Stop it!', he thought to himself, shaking his head. "So...You and Sandy, huh?", he asked, the slightest hint of jealousy coloring his voice. Nightlight looked highly amused from his seat next to Jack.

"Um...Well, yes...Sandy is so sweet and loving and just...perfect...", North Star trailed off, looking dazed, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of bronze. Jack looked down at Sandy, and said, "Yeah...He really is..." 'Are all stars so perfect looking?', he thought. He looked up when he heard North Star sputter, his cheeks dark copper. Nightlight was silently laughing his ass off next to Jack, and he realized he said that out loud. His cheeks frosted over in mortification, and he hid in his hood. "Um...Well...You're not so...bad yourself...I-I mean...well, you're very cute, and...oh, MiM...I'll just stop talking now...", North Star choked out.

Jack felt a thrill of happiness go through him. 'He thinks I'm cute!', he thought giddily. "I...think we're going to get along just fine.", Jack said, grinning. They were both still blushing, North Star a dark copper, and Jack a dark purple. "Y-yeah...", North Star smiled. Jack ducked his head as his blush deepened. 'Oh, MiM, he and Sandy will be the death of me...', he thought while grinning like a fool.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandy couldn't believe it. North Star had finally come back! Sandy had been so scared that he had died out with all the other stars because of Pitch. But he had been safe with the Man in the Moon all these millenia! Sandy was still pinching himself just to make sure this wasn't some cruel dream. Sandy was currently laying in North Star's lap, pretending to be asleep while he listened to Jack talk to him.

He was desperate for Jack to like North Star. He didn't want to have to choose, because he couldn't. He couldn't choose between sweet, energetic, childish Jack and shy, caring, quiet North Star. It just wasn't possible. They were too different, but he loved both of them so much.

He was overjoyed when he heard Jack ask if all stars were so perfect looking under his breath. Not only was he complimenting Sandy, but also North Star as well. He could barely contain his laughter when North Star started stuttering. Sandy just knew his face was turning ten shades of copper in as many seconds.

Oh, how he loved it when North Star blushed. The copper offset the silver tint to his skin perfectly. He liked it when Jack blushed too. The way his cheeks frosted over in light embarrassment, or turned a deep, royal purple whenever Sandy cracked a joke that was anything but innocent, that only Jack would understand. Sandy could hear the faint jingling sound that Nightlight let out instead of a voice and knew he was laughing just as hard as Sandy was trying not to.

He calmed down when he heard Jack say that he and North Star would get along. Oh, this was the best day! Both of his loves liked each other too! (Even if Jack wouldn't admit it yet.)

Polyamory was a fairly old concept by human standards, and not very widespread, but to stars it was quite common to be in a relationship with two or three other individuals. So it was to be expected that Jack would take a bit of time to warm up to the idea. (Sandy inwardly laughed at his own joke.) But he would, eventually. Sandy just knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

North Star was wandering around the pole, not really seeing anything, lost in his own thoughts. He had handed Sandy over to Jack after Nightlight had left. Sandy obviously loved Jack, but still loved North Star? It was all so confusing. It didn't help that North Star was developing his own feelings for the winter spirit.

Jack was just so...fun and lively, and while that normally made North Star uncomfortable, it was nearly impossible to not smile around Jack. He found himself grinning despite himself. Sandy was calm, loud in his presence, not volume, but fun to make things with. Jack was energetic, loud in both presence and volume, but he knew what it was like to be alone for so long.

North Star understood as well. He had been locked away for his own protection. Silver stars were rare and cherished after all. He had barely seen or met anyone before Sandy, let alone talked to someone. But with Sandy, it didn't matter if he talked or not. Sandy understood him better than anyone before, but Jack seemed to know exactly what he was talking about without him saying more than a few words.

Stars were notorious for polyamory, so it wasn't surprising that North Star was crushing on Jack so hard. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see Bunny in front of him.

"Oof!", he mumbled, "O-oh, Bunny...S-sorry about that...", he whispered. "It's fine, mate. Just wanted ta talk ta ya 'bout somethin'.", Bunny said. "About w-what...?", North Star asked. "In a minute. First. How ya been, Star?", Bunny asked. "Fine...a bit overwhelmed, but that's kind of a constant state for me...", North Star replied. "That's good. So. How are ya and Sandy?", Bunny asked.

"Still no skill for subtlety, hm, Aster...? We're...alright...I guess...", North Star muttered. "And ya and Jack?", Bunny continued. "Nope, no subtlety...we're fine, too...I guess...", he replied quietly. "No...feelings...of any kind?", Bunny asked. "What are you asking, Aster...?", North Star asked in a whisper.

"Well...It's just that ya've been a bit...dim. Yer glow, I mean. It's...not as strong as it was. Are ya sure yer okay?", Bunny questioned. "I've...been better, actually...", North Star mumbled. "I thought as much. Maybe...you should talk ta Sandy 'bout it?", Bunny suggested. "I don't want to trouble him with it..." "Nonsense. He'll be worried 'bout ya even more.", Bunny said.

"I guess...I could talk to him...", North Star relented. "Good on ya, Star. I'll be keepin' ya ta that promise. I'll see ya around. And Star?", Bunny said. "Yes...?", North Star replied. "Take care a yerself, and give frostbite a chance. He might seem like a right gala, but he's not all bad. Yer ma friend, Star. I don't wanna lose another friend.", Bunny said, walking off. North Star stood there for a moment, reeling. 'Well...it looks like I'm talking to Sandy about Jack later...Oh, joy...this should be fun...', North Star thought glumly.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed since North Star had come to Earth, and he had spent most of that time either flying with Jack, or sitting with Sandy. He had learned so much, like how Jack actually liked how warm Sandy was, but hated being near fire of any kind. He learned that no two snowflakes were alike because a certain winter spirit had too much time and creativity to know what to do with. He even learned little things like Jack's favorite color (not blue, surprisingly, but silver - North Star turned copper there), his favorite food (North's cookies - of course), and his favorite games (the quiet game, surprisingly - apparently, it proves that he can be quiet).

Jack also learned a lot about North Star, like how his voice never rose above a mumble, how his blood was copper instead of red, and that North Star controlled silver sand like Sandy's gold sand. Jack and North Star were both falling, hard, at this point, and Jack was more than a little worried about it. He had decided to pawn North Star off on Tooth (a cheap shot, he knew, but Tooth was just as enamored by North Star's teeth as she was by Jack's) and went to see Sandy.

He found him on his dreamsand cloud, sending dreams out to the kids. Jack landed lightly, alerting Sandy to his presence. Sandy turned and grinned, forming a snowflake, a heart, a compass star, and finally a question mark above his head. "Hi Sandy. North Star? Um...he's...talking to Tooth.", Jack answered. Sandy looked unimpressed. "Okay, fine, I pawned him off to Tooth. But only because I needed to talk to you alone.", Jack said. Sandy looked confused. "Well...you know how you said stars are polyamorous? Well, I think...I think I'm crushing on North Star...", Jack mumbled.

Sandy beamed, clapped, and formed a flurry of images. "What-? No! I will not tell him! I don't know if he likes me like that! I know he loves you.", Jack answered. Sandy sighed, and formed more images. "Saying no is not the worst thing he could do. He could laugh, he could make fun of me, he could crush my heart.", Jack rambled. More images. "Yeah, North Star doesn't really seem like the type to do that...I'm just being paranoid...", Jack said. More images. "Alright, fine! I'll tell him! Sheesh...", Jack said, flying off.  
\-----  
North Star was currently on his way to see Sandy. He had managed to sneak off when Tooth was distracted. On his way, he bumped into Jack. "O-oh, h-hi Jack...", North Star whispered. "Hey, North Star, can we talk?", Jack asked. "O-oh, um...can it wait until after I t-talk to S-sandy...? I really need to talk t-to him...", North Star answered. "Oh...uh, sure. It can wait. I'll...see you later, I guess.", Jack said, and flew off.

North Star landed on Sandy's cloud, some of the sand turning silver, and Sandy smiled at him. "Umm...w-well, Sandy...I need to t-talk to y-you...", North Star said. Sandy formed a question mark. "W-well...I...IlikeJack!", he sped out, his voice a whisper. Sandy's eyes widened and so did his grin. Images sped over his head, and North Star struggled to keep up. "T-talk to him...!? Oh, n-no, I c-can't do th-that...! What if h-he d-doesn't like me b-back...?", North Star worried. Sandy resisted rolling his eyes. He loved them, but they were both oblivious, nervous wrecks. More images flew. "Just do it...? B-but-...", North Star started. Sandy cut him off. North Star sighed and said, "Fine...I'll talk to him l-later..." With that he flew off.

Sandy was completely exasperated at this point. Obviously this would take a bit of meddling on his part.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD I'M SORRY FINALS ARE A BIIIIIIIITCH

Jack was flying back to the pole when he caught sight of Sandy again. Sandy flew over to him, a flurry of images over his head. "My lake? Why do you want me to go there?", he asked. More images flew over Sandy. "Alright, alright. Jeez, when did you become so bossy?", Jack quipped before zooming off to his lake. What he saw there took his breath away.

North Star was twirling around the ice, silver sand hanging in the air like tiny stars. Jack watched as the sand formed snowflakes and stars. He watched North Star flit about the ice with as much grace and balance as the winter spirit himself. North Star's eyes were closed, unaware of the trickster watching him.

Jack stepped onto the ice, pushing himself along slowly until he reached North Star, where he matched the star's speed and pattern. The sand danced around them, snowflakes flitting through it. Suddenly North Star changed direction, bringing him straight into Jack, who steadied him with a hand on the star's waist.

North Star gasped at the impact, his eyes flying open. Upon seeing Jack, he immediately relaxed, leaning into the frost spirit's chest. Jack was a good three inches taller than North Star, but it didn't really make a difference. They stared at each other for a moment, their cheeks flushed their respective blood colors, before Jack slowly leaned in.

North Star's eyes slipped shut as his lips pressed to Jack's, the spirit's cold breath against his warm. Jack tilted his head, deepening the kiss while cupping North Star's cheek. North Star moaned quietly when Jack licked into his mouth. They both pulled away breathless. North Star's face was a deep copper, the tips of his pointed ears burning. Jack's was a royal purple coated in frost.

"Wow...", North Star breathed. Jack laughed quietly, and said, "I second that sentiment.", his arms wrapping around North Star's small waist. Sandy looked on, silently cheering, while also trying not to die of blood loss from how hot that was.


End file.
